


Different

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Small Differences [1]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I apolgise for spelling mistakes, Team Feels, This is how they see it, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they see it. A look through the eyes of the innocent. They are not as blind as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

This is what Orochimaru sees.

People avoiding him, even going as far as moving to the other side of the street just so they don't have to look him in the face, even his fellow shinobi do it. He knows he's odd looking, what with slitted, golden eyes and the purple markings that surround them. With his inhumanly pale skin, far paler than anyone should have in Hi no Kuni, especially when in summer. With his serpentine grace and inability to really understand human emotions. He doesn't need anyone else to say anything about it. _He knows he's a freak._

 

This is what Jiraiya sees. 

People mocking him behind his back, just because he's rash, quick to act and usually the first to jump into a situation. They laugh at his inability to do things, not to mention his ability to get thoroughly and completely distracted. Especially by someone pretty or different, or interesting, or.... The list can go on. With his inability to get the correct amount of chakra in his attacks, it's either too much or too little, and never in between. He doesn't need anyone else to say anything about it. _He knows he's a dead last._

 

This is what Tsunade sees.

People favoring her, always jumping through hoops to do what she wants. All because she's the granddaughter of the first Hokage and the grandniece of the second. She sees how people avoid and hurt her teammates, even their Sensei is guilty of it, unintentional as it may be. With her perfect chakra control, never mind the fact that Orochimaru's is just as good, they immediately elevate her to the position of The Best Kunochi Ever. She didn't even want it. She doesn't need anyone else to say anything about it. _She knows she's unfairly loved._

 

This is what Sarutobi sees.

A team that nobody thinks will work, a group of failures. A team that, if they learn to work together, has the potential to be the absolute best in Konoha. The best Frontal Assault Team the entire world has ever seen. And possibly the best that ever will be. He knows they're diamonds. Rough ones, sure, but diamonds none the less. He just needs to polish and shape them into what they will be in the future, the very best. He doesn't need anyone else to say anything about it. _He knows they will succeed._

**_None of them know at all where it went wrong._**


End file.
